Ghostly Dreams
by SecretEden
Summary: One night, Kaito and a bunch of friends decide to go to the graveyard to vandalize some graves, but Kaito ends up meeting with a strange man in a kimono sitting by the graveyard's fountain. Kaito's curiosity grows to love and longing for that man, but he soon realizes, that man, Gakupo Kamui might just be dead.
1. Part 1 Man in the Night

**Ghostly Dreams**

**AN: Late Gakupo's b-day present. **One night, Kaito and a bunch of friends decide to go to the graveyard to vandalize some graves, but end up meeting with a strange man in a kimono sitting by the graveyard's fountain.

**AN: Check my blog for updates. Comments and others.**

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Part 1 - Man in the Night**

Don't ask me why I accepted the offer to go with my friends there. Len and Rin were always getting into trouble and we always ended up being dragged behind. They needed intelligence, so they dragged Leon, they needed wits so they dragged Meiko, charisma so they dragged Miku, and a scapegoat so they dragged me. We usually had fun pulling pranks, but I never imagined that they'd bring me to the cemetery.

The cemetery at night was horrifying. It was completely dark with just these small lights at floor level that would terrify the shit out of whoever passed by. The graves were surrounded by this ominous feeling, with several weeds and high grass. I was afraid to look back. What if someone was standing behind us? There was this almost constant mist in the air around us, as if warning us about the future.

At first I thought we went there to scare someone or to play some pranks on visitors, but when I saw them actually breaking and vandalizing the graves, I could not take part in it.

"You're a wuss Kaito!" Rin mocked me.

"Am not! Watch!"

I can't say I am practically proud of myself. I was a fool back then and did not know better. Grabbing the cans of spray, I started writing insults and curse words in kanji in many of the graves. I was a teen back then and did not know better, I thought that writing "Fag" in an old abandoned grave was awesome, that writing "bitch" in an old lady's grave would make me a cool guy.

I was a jerk. A pretty pathetic one, too.

Me and my friends did not stop. Breaking pots, ripping plants, we soaped the fountains-all kinds of messed up shit that the dead did not deserve falling victim to. Kids certainly are cruel, but we weren't expecting anybody to be there, until we heard a noise.

At first it was a weird sound, something unexpected for a place like that. It seemed as if someone was slowly unsheathing a sword, and then we saw a figure, an ethereal shining figure of a man amidst the mist, holding a half unsheathed katana, like a samurai seeking for his prey. He was staring down at us, a man, a few inches shorter than me, but ominous looking, dangerous. A serious look lingering on his eyes, he was, unpleased. His yukata moved in the wind and he seemed to blend perfectly with the mist, as if he was part of it, as if he was extension of the place itself.

"Who's there?" We heard a deep voice ask.

"Fuck! It's the groundkeeper! Let's move!" I heard Meiko yell, but I remained in my place. It was as if it was a ghost that was walking towards us. "Kaito! Move your ass!"

Awakening from my trance, I turned around and ran after Meiko and the others. We ran until the figure was no longer visible in the night. My friends climbed the fence and made it to the other side, but as I got there I stopped once more and looked back. I could see the man clearly now, a young beautiful man, with long purple hair and blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight. He wore a simple male's dark blue yukata. He stared directly and me and left go of a sad smile, as if he had seen a friend from whom he hadn't heard from in centuries.

Yet, in fear, I did the same as my friends and made my way to the other side. That man's face forever imprinted in my mind.

Remarkably, there were no news in the weeks following to this event of the vandalizing we did on the cemetery, and we were all too burned to talk with each other about it. Once in a while I would question people about strange happenings in the cemetery but no one knew about them. Only one person seemed to know.

"Strange stuff in the cemetery? Like ghosts?" Big Al, our exchange student colleague asked me.

"No, like vandalizing and stuff…"

"Oh, that's never going to happen!" Al said.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked lifting his hands at Al, concerned about it all. Al blinked.

"Well, the Cemetery has a guardian spirit," he winked at me with a smirk.

Guardian spirit? I instantly thought of the man in the cemetery.

That night, I dreamt of him, a beautiful man in blue yukata with purple hair and sapphire eyes, wandering alone amidst the mist, carrying his sword, like an ethereal guardian of those grounds, and then he saw me and smiled. I walked towards him, but not by my command, I had no control over my body. And, as I was getting close he suddenly pushed me over and I fell down a grave hole, hands bursting from the walls, darkened black hands, grabbing me, dragging me into the ground.

"Help!" I yelled. He just smiled at me sadly.

"I hope one day you can forgive me, as I forgave you…" He said.

I could feel the heat below me and as I looked down I could see lava and flames, awaiting me. Burning up legs, the flames quickly consumed me. I tried to run, to get free, but the arms held me for my untimely end.

I woke up sweating and in panic, my breathing harsh and difficult. There was a tingling sensation in my legs and lower torso. I could still hear his words in my mind. "Forgive me for this punishment…"

I had to see him.

Jumping over the fence, I made my way back into the cemetery. I just wandered around for quite some time. I wasn't sure for how long. I was scared to death. What was I planning to accomplish with this? It was all a nightmare. It meant nothing! I was over-exaggerating; he was not a ghost, nor a guardian spirit. He could be a yakuza for all I know.

In the cemetery, there were no signs of vandalizing, as if my friends and I were never there. As if that night never happened. Quickly, I found the grave in which I fell too in my dream. It was closed up, and there was a plaque there for my great, great, grandfather, Kyohei.

"What are you doing here?" Suddenly that voice asked.

I turned around and stared at the fountain that we had soaped - the large one with the samurai statue. It appeared flawless, glistening under the moon. Sat by it, there was, again, the same man. Purple long hair tied up in a high bun, long sideburns falling loosely over his shoulder, pale white skin with a hint of yellow, sapphire blue eyes, and a face so delicate and beautiful in a body that appeared well toned by work, by the sword. On his sash, a sheathed katana rested.

"Are you here to vandalize this resting place once more?" The man asked me.

I remained in silence, too shocked to respond. Shaking my head, I finally awakened from my thoughts. He was just a man, not a ghost-regardless of what the mist and the ethereal shimmer around him said.

"I came to apologize," I answered and he tilted his head. "For that night, for what me and my friends did. It was stupid of us."

"It's not to me that you should apologize, but to the people whose family members were buried in the graves that you defaced," he said as he stared at the waters.

"I know, and I am sorry," I said. "Do you have family here?"

"No," he answered and looked up at me. "My family is buried elsewhere."

"Oh… then, why are you here? You're the groundkeeper, right?" I had to ask.

"No, I am waiting for someone," he smiled hopeful at me.

"Why… do you look at me like this?"

"You sort of look like him," he answered. "His hair was darker though, but had the same clueless face," he chuckled and looked at the water smiling. A sad, resentful smile.

"Oh, what's his name?"

"His name is Aoi Shion."

"Oh! You're a Yakuza!" I said. There was only one Aoi Shion around I knew, and it was my uncle who happened to be a yakuza. "He's in China currently… so, you're in a bit of a bad luck…"

"Not that Shion…" He said nonchalantly, still not looking at me.

"Oh… I guess it is a common family name," I said and smiled ashamed, I sat beside him. "My name's Kaito, Kaito Shion."

"Gakupo Kamui," he presented himself.

"So, how long have you been waiting for that person?"

"For over 200 years," he answered.

"What?!" No way! Could Al be right? Could he really be a Guardian Spirit? I was dumbfounded at the thought.

"Just kidding," he said, chuckling at my expression. "But it's been a while…"

"So, you come here every night?" I asked.

"I'm always around," he answered.

More and more, he sounded like a hurt, trapped ghost. "I see… when will your friend come?"

"I don't know," he looked down; there was some sorrow in his eyes.

"Oh, did you guys agree to meet here?"

"Not exactly," he answered but did not say anything else.

"Oh…" realizing how the mood had changed, I decided to talk about something else. "Is that a real sword?"

"Yes! Her name is Miburi Gakutou, she can sing!"

"A singing sword?!"

"Yes!"

"That's awesome! Where did you get it?"

"It has been in my family for generations," he answered.

Our conversation went on until morning rose. Silly things, most of the time we would just both stood quietly, staring at the moon.

"I must go," I said. "I have school."

"Very well," he smiled at me, a smile that made my heart skip a beat and my head feel light.

"Humm, but, hum… Can I see you tonight?" He tilted his head at me, a curious expression on his face. "So that I can keep you company while you wait for your friend… This place is scary and, you don't need to be alone."

"I would enjoy that," he smiled again and I felt dazed by that smile.

I spent the whole day in a completely dazed state. That face, those eyes, that smile, caught me completely unprepared. I think it was love at first sight! I couldn't stop thinking about him.

When night came, I snuck out of my room and went to the cemetery again, and there he was, by the fountain once more, same set of clothes, same hairstyle, and same katana.

He was happy to see me. We talked again, and he found out about my endless number of brothers and sisters. I told him about my friends, how they were always so troublesome, always doing pranks and making a hard time. He also told me about his family, he had three sisters and an older brother. He spoke mostly and very fondly of his brother. I could clearly tell that he admired him greatly. He lived with his mother and his father was deathly ill, but he never specifically stated the disease.

Then, he later told me that he enjoyed going there to watch the moon and take some rest from all the worries at home. Apparently, he was alone taking care of his elder sisters and parents while his brother was away at war. I couldn't help but wonder which war?

It was there that he met Aoi and started spending time with him, but he said nothing more about his friend.

Our meetings became regular. I would sleep during the afternoon and visit him at night. I even took my homework with me sometimes, he'd even help. I could no longer spend one day without thinking about him, without seeing those beautiful sapphires framed by those long eyelashes. The whole day was a race of excitement to that time of the night in which I knew I would see his eyes again and hear his voice. An ethereal spirit waiting for me in the dark.

I found out he practiced _kenjutsu. _Later the same day I had to google in order to discover that it was old style samurai martial art. He had been taught by his brother and used to practice often with him. With a gentle smile, looking down so he wouldn't sound arrogant, he told me that he believed to be good, but not as good as his older brother. Apparently his brother always said that in a couple of years he'd surpass him.

I just heard all he told me with devotion and admiration.

_He's a Kendo fighter, what about you, Kaito? What have you done with your life? Played pranks and masturbated_. I couldn't help but feel ashamed and reduce my hobby descriptions down to simple five words.

"I like to watch movies…" No use telling him what kind.

I was glad that he trusted me enough to tell me a lot about himself. I realized he was very… traditional, almost too traditional for a man who seemed to be between his late teens and early twenties. And more of what he told me made me think of him as a spirit, rather than a living person. I wanted to know everything about him, but during the few hours we were together, he avoided speaking in depth of his family to me, of where he came from or what happened to his friend.

Because of this, I wanted to know everything about him.

"Hey Kaito, how are you?" A raspy, cheerful voice started. "I'm surprised to see you."

That day, I went to the library. I was supposed to do the history of a location but hadn't chosen which yet. My exchange student _kohai_, Al, had come to meet me. He sat beside me and smiled at me, worry splattered all across his face.

"What's so surprising?"

"You're always gone as soon as school ends! Did you find yourself a pretty girl?" He asked and I looked away. "What building are you going to do your report on?"

"I don't know…" I answered.

"Then why are you googling the Siblings Memorial Garden?" He asked.

"The what?" I suddenly realized I was looking for local cemeteries. It was something so automatic that I didn't even realize it until I was doing it. Apparently I was researching the old cemetery where I would meet up with Gakupo.

"How do you call it?"

"Siblings Memorial Garden."

"Huh, what a weird name for a cemetery," I mumbled, staring at the picture of the fountain where Gakupo would always sit by. "That's the one you said it had a Guardian Spirit? Why do you say that?"

"You don't know the story of the Siblings Memorial Garden?" He asked and I glared at him. He took a deep breath to prepare himself for a long history lecture.

"It used to be a part of this Feudal Mansion that belonged to a samurai family, but they were in territorial wars with another family who considered they had stolen the land from them. The elder brother went to the war, since his father was _deathly ill_," the choice in words Al did made me flinch, "but to watch over the father, the mother and the three younger sisters, the youngest sibling stayed back, with the elder's sword."

"Now, what exactly happened, I don't remember. I'll have to do research," he said brushing his chin. "But apparently, the son of the rival family went to visit the youngest sibling and brought assassins with him. They attacked the youngest sibling who fought back all of the assassins but was still stabbed in the back by the son of the rival family. He held back the attackers long enough for his older brother and the husbands of his sisters to arrive. The son of the rival family, now outnumbered and wounded, ran off with his allies, leaving the youngest sibling dying behind."

"That is sad," Kaito mumbled.

"Because the youngest sibling loved the Garden, the family buried him there and turned the garden into a graveyard in his honor," Al explained. "They say the youngest brother still haunts the Garden and protects it. That's why I said there's a Guardian Spirit."

I looked down, silent. Could that be Gakupo? Could Gakupo have been murdered in that very garden, only to stand there forever waiting for someone? But it wasn't his brother- Aoi Shion couldn't be his brother, could he? Maybe it was his lover.

"What was the family's name?" I asked.

"Don't remember, I read about that cemetery ages ago in a Vision Magazine. A guy was saying that he saw a ghost of a figure one night when he vandalized the Garden and the next morning, it was as if he hadn't done anything at all to the Cemetary."

That gave me a feeling of Déjà Vu. It was what happened with me.

"Hey Al, can you research a family name for me?"

"Sure, what do you want? Family trees? Journal clippings?" He asked.

"Anything you can get. Research the Kamui family, try to find any evidence of a Gakupo Kamui, no matter how minor!"

"Gakupo Kamui?" Al tilted his head. "Is he someone you have taken a liking?"

I blushed and with a worried smile I looked down.

"Don't tell me you think he might be a Yakuza. Kaito, if he's a Yakuza it's better if you just stay away from him, you know how relationships with them end up! One of the parties may really end up in the Sibling Memorial Garden."

"That's why I want you to find out about that person."

Al looked down and rubbed his head with a sigh, finally nodding at Kaito. "Okay, you can count on me!"

That afternoon, I had a dream again. I believe in my mind that I dreamed this due to what Al told me. It was the only reasonable explanation. It made me wonder if the Buddhists were right about reincarnation.

I found myself in the graveyard; only, it was a garden- a beautiful garden filled with roses, lisianthus, orchids, trees and bonsais. It was night, and there was the fountain- beautiful, glistening under the moon, but with no statue. I could see koi fish swimming around, white and red, black and white.

I felt a sense of bitterness growing inside me, a guilt that was tying up my throat, causing an unbearable pain in my chest. Why was I there? What did I do?

Then I saw him, the same dark blue yukata, his hair, long and lush, tied up on the top of his head, the moon shining on his face, his sapphire eyes filling with joy once he saw me.

"Aoi-sama!" I heard Gakupo say excitedly as he walked over to me.

I was caught by surprise._ Why are you calling me_ _Aoi? Is this Aoi_?_ I am not Aoi! Gaku-sama, it's me, Kaito!_ I wanted to say this, but no words came out of my mouth._ I'm Aoi… _I realized, I was seeing out of his eyes, feeling his emotions, hearing his thoughts. It was as if I was just an outsider looking through someone else's eyes. Maybe I was - maybe I was dreaming.

I saw as Gakupo got closer to _me_ placing both his hands on my arms, looking at _me_ with a devotion that could only be described as love. He seemed preoccupied with my presence, but, at the same time, joyful for having him there.

"I'm glad to see you un-harmed. My brother, he went to battle and I was afraid you'd be there," he said. He looked down in fear and sadness.

Was this the man Gakupo was waiting for in the cemetery? Where they really at the cemetery before it became one? Maybe what Al said was true; maybe Gakupo was the man who was murdered in that Garden. It couldn't be. No, he was a living, breathing person.

"Your brother couldn't deal with me."

"Do not be so conceited, Aoi. You may be skilled, but my brother is… terrifying," he said. "I'm glad you came anyway, I was worried with you. I adore my brother and my family, but I am quite relieved that you are alright."

I watched as Gakupo suddenly let go of my arms and turned around, hugging himself. I could tell he was suffering, I just wanted to turn around and hug him closely against me, but I couldn't move. This wasn't my body, this wasn't my life, I was just a guest in this person's mind.

"I'm glad you came here, maybe, we can find a way out of this stupid feud."

Suddenly I heard a sound, as if people where around. I found myself looking from the corner of my eye to someone, to a group of men in yukatas, with swords in their hands, hiding, and waiting. They were looking at me as if waiting for an order and I nodded. I nodded at them, I didn't want to, but I nodded at them and I saw a wicked heart-stopping smirks on their faces.

_They're going to kill him!_ I yelled in my mind. _Gakupo! They're going to kill you!_

I wanted to yell at him, but I said nothing. Once again I heard rustling, very silent, but I heard it. Suddenly I heard Gakupo pull out his sword, holding it tightly. He looked at me with worry across his eyes, he kept total silence, and then, taking a deep breath, he stared at me.

"Did you bring people with you?" I realized I was pulling my sword out as well. "Aoi, what are you doing?"

From out of nowhere a man charged at Gakupo. Their swords hit against each other. The purple-haired man moved with a grace and an agility I had never seen. He quickly struck the man across the chest and arms opening several wounds, even, with one clean cut, severing his attacker's arms off. The others came to join in, beside me. Swords on their hands, ready to attack him. I wanted to stop them, I wanted to yell, but I couldn't do anything.

"Why are you doing this?!" Gakupo asked stepping away. "I thought you cared for me."

"And I do, but honor comes first," I answered. "You really thought we could be together? We're from rival families, both males furthermore. I'm sorry Gakupo, but family duty is more important."

"You came for my father…" He realized. I saw him looking towards a large mansion on the East of the cemetery. "And I just happen to be on the way," he shook his head. "Aoi, please don't do this," he asked moving his hand towards the attackers. "He's just a sick man! Let him go!"

"I didn't come for your father, though he's also going to die," I hear myself say as I signaled the other men to approach.

One after the other, they surrounded him. Attack after attack, they threw their blows at him. I watched him fight, worry invading me, I wanted to yell, I wanted to fight beside him, but I couldn't. At every roar of sword hitting against blade, I felt the knot on my throat, the pain in my chest thicken. Why was _I_ doing this? Why couldn't I stop them? Was he really going to die?!

I could know what the man was thinking. Gakupo's speed and skill was unparalleled, if Gakupo was that good, then his brother must be a sword god. I couldn't believe _I_ was more worried about the prospect of facing Gakupo's brother than the fact that Gakupo could die. Though, for what I was watching, he should be worried about his men. One after the other, they were struck down by the man in the blue yukata.

My body moved… this man's body moved itself carefully until _we_ was behind Gakupo. And once _we_ saw Gakupo slash away two of his fighter _we_ pulled our sword.

_NO!_ I yelled in my mind.

"A-aoi…"

The blood was reaching my right hand. I saw Gakupo look over his shoulder in shock at me, his eyes filled with sorrow, disappointment, distress. I had betrayed him, betrayed his trust. I stabbed him… he stabbed him! Right in the back. He just…

He was going to die. I stabbed him right in the chest, on his heart…

But, to my surprise, the purple-haired male wasn't done for it yet. He pushed himself away from me… him, and flip around with a speed so amazing that I could just watch the blood spray across my face. Before I knew it I was on the floor holding onto my right arm, yelling, cursing. He had with one single slash, cleanly cut off my arm. I could see my arm on the floor still grasping onto the sword I used to stab Gakupo.

I looked up at Gakupo, sweat was running down my face, my body invaded by pain. I got up, feeling woozy and just watched as the man who had severed my arm fell back, flat across the floor. His last breath of life, his last attempt to stop me… him, was that attack, was to cut off the arm I… he used to kill him. I walked over to him, panting in pain, the men who were with me, the few who were still alive ran over to me saying something, but I couldn't hear it.

I kicked the body on the floor and found myself snickering. And, if that wasn't enough, I even leaned down and picked up his sword.

"…run!" I heard and looked at the men.

"We have to run, my Lord. Yuma Kamui is on the way with his army, that… runt stalled us long enough for his brother to return, we are in no condition to face his brother and his army. We must run, my Lord."

"Yes, let us go," I heard myself answer back.

I stared down at the body before me and literally spat at it. "I'm keeping your brother's sword."

And we ran off. As we ran off, I could hear something wailing in pain, a terrible sound, like something I never heard before. I looked down and realized it was Gakupo's sword, it was multicolored and it had small holes on the blade, and, due to the blood, when the wind went through the holes, it made a crying sound.

…

I felt like crying. I want to wake up! I wanted to wake up from that nightmare.

Why did I have to witness that?

Why?

It's all your fault, Al! Why did you tell me that story?

He's not a ghost… he can't be a ghost…

He can't be… can he?

I woke up with a thud on the floor. My face was wet from crying and I could still feel tears running down my cheeks. Sweating and panting, I brushed my forehead. I could see that on the upper bunk bed of my room, my younger twin brother looking down at me with worry. I just closed my eyes and covered them with my hands and started sobbing.

It was just a dream.

**xxxXXXxxx**

**End of Part 1**


	2. Part 2 Man in the Mist

**Ghostly Dreams**

**AN: Late Gakupo's b-day present. **

**Part 2 – Man in the Mist **

I walked up the steps of the cemetery. Again there was a mist in the air. No wonder people feared that specific graveyard with all that mist, one could not walk around there at night without feeling that there were wandering spirits around. The lights on the floor level cast shadows across the graves that made my heart skip beats, but I did not halt.

I had to meet him. I spent a whole week not going to the graveyard, for I fell ill after that dream and couldn't even gain strength to get out of bed. Nonetheless, I was able to get up yesterday, and today, at night, I tried to sneak my way out of bed. However, I was caught by my younger twin brother, Akaito. But I didn't care, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see him.

"Where are you going in that state?" He asked me staring down at me from the bunk bed.

"I… I have to go meet someone."

"I'm certain that person can wait," my brother told me.

"I have to meet him…" I said clenching my fists and looking at him with determination. He would not stop me, so I opened the window. "Don't tell mom, please!"

"I'm going with you."

"You can't go with me!" I almost yelled, but he already jumped out of his bed and was looking around for a hoodie and for his snickers.

"I won't go with you meet _him_, but I'll wait for you. If 5 a.m, you're not by me, I'm calling mom and dad!" He said. "Either that or I'm calling mom and dad right now."

I sighed and nodded. I had to understand, he was worried about me, I was still somewhat sick, I was recovering but still sick. So he followed me till the graveyard, he appeared surprised, but said nothing, he just waited by the cemetery's gate and gave me till 5 a.m to be by his side.

And once again, there I was, wandering up the cemetery's path, towards the old fountain with the samurai statue. I stopped once I saw his ethereal figure sitting by the fountain. He seemed to be staring up at the statue, smiling sadly at it. He was speaking with it, as if he was telling his day or some old silly thought to his best friend, or his father. Once he heard rustling of my clothes, he turned pulling his sword slightly from the sheath.

Easily startled, I realized. Yet, once he saw it was me, his face brightened up and he re-sheathed his sword.

"Kaito! You're here," he said and got up. "I was worried about you! You haven't showed up for a whole week… I was starting to think you had grown tired of my company."

I walked to him and brushed my arm. "I was sick," I explained.

He stared at me with concern, and I felt him place his hand against my cheek. I blushed wildly and pushed his hand away, so I could sit down on the fountain. He sat beside me, I watched as he gently brushed a wild bang away from my eyes.

"I'm glad you came, but if you were feeling sick, you didn't have to force yourself," he said and held my hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I was afraid…" I found myself confessing.

"It's normal, this is a cemete…"

"Not that!" I interrupted putting my hands on his shoulders and stared directly into his blue eyes. I realized his eyelashes were really long and beautiful. I felt envious, I had small, almost inexistent eyelashes.

"Then what?" He asked troubled.

"I was afraid Aoi would come in the meanwhile and you'd stop having a reason to come here!" I yelped. "Gakupo… I don't know anything about you, I don't even know where you live. Well… I know of you having parents and sisters, I know you practice kendo… I know you're a righteous person, a bit traditional for your age… Still...

"Aoi isn't coming," he suddenly said interrupting me.

I realized he had removed his hand from mine and was looking distantly into the end of the cemetery. His face was serious and he looked as if he was filled with sorrow and resentment. If my dream was right, Aoi had betrayed his trust and he probably despised him now.

"What?... but you said you were waiting for him."

He shook his head. "I know I said that, but he has already come a long time ago…" And he looked down with a sigh. "I thought maybe he'd come a second time. But truth be told, I must stop deluding myself, he isn't coming."

I got up and staggered woozy. He looked up worried about me. "Then why do you still come here?"

"I don't know…" He confessed.

"Then why do you say you're looking for him?!" I almost shouted out the question. My eyebrows twisted in sadness. Why was he here?

He shrugged his shoulders. "Because that's why I thought I came here… To wait for him, but he already came and already left…"

I bit my lower lip. "You're hoping for him to return."

He smiled weakly and shook his head. "He's never returning … He won't return what was mine…" He looked at me and smiled very gently, very sadly.

"I was always feeling empty not knowing why I was here. Saying I was waiting for him gave me a reason to be here. I held to this delusion that he'd come… Just because I don't want to admit I don't know WHY I am still here…" He confessed with a sigh.

"But recently, I find myself not thinking of him, not waiting for him. I have…" and he took a deep breath looking down, still sadly smiling. "I have found myself waiting for your company…"

I blinked my eyes. I blinked them several times. I couldn't believe what I heard. It wasn't sinking properly. Staring at him, I realized what he had just said. He was waiting for me. He was honestly waiting for me. I realized he was blushing, blushing a lot. Why…

He was waiting for me!

"I used to wait for Aoi here. I thought, that if I set everything straight between us, this… feeling would vanish. But it didn't," he looked at me. "I don't know what I am missing, so… I keep finding my way here."

I couldn't exactly understand him. I shook my head woozy. Was I dreaming again?

Suddenly I felt his hands on my forehead. I couldn't help but blush, his long thin hands were warm, and he was so close to me, I could feel his breath on me. I could sense his fragrance, he smelled like roses and pine trees. I stared into his eyes, he had such long eyelashes, such lovely eyes.

"You have a somewhat of a fever… hummm…" He looked at me concerned, he seemed so much more mature and wiser than me. He held my hand and made me lay down by the fountain.

He sat down beside me and pulled my head into his lap. "You're not well, you should rest."

I just stared at him, at his face, he was so beautiful. I think I am in love with this kind hearted person. Almost by instinct I raised my hands to his face and cooped his face pulling him down on me and leaning over to him.

And I just kissed him.

I don't know what came over me. But, before I knew, I had leaned in and pulled him into a kiss. Our lips met, he interrupted whatever he was saying almost instantly. I closed my eyes and so did he, I felt my arms wrapping around his neck and I just slicked my tongue into his mouth. It was warm, so very warm and moist and soft. Our tongues wrapping around each other. I kept my eyes closed, just letting myself drown in those sensations… I just pulled him closer, I wanted to feel his body as connected to mine as I could.

But finally, he pushed me off breaking the kiss and he jerked up. I sat up looking up at him as he wiped his lips and stared at me in shock. He seemed to have finally realized what happened.

I had kissed him… And he kissed me back…

It was my first kiss…

I didn't knew I could kiss like that!

"K-kaito! What was that for?!" He yelped, his face flushed red.

I blinked, not entirely realizing what I just did. "I'm… I'm not entirely sure," I confessed awkwardly. "I t-think I l-love you!" I almost yelled.

"You barely know me! How can you say that you love me?!" He yelped, surprised at my sudden confession.

"I just do! Okay… I… can't stop thinking about you!" I yelped. "For god shake, I came here with a fever because I couldn't bear not seeing you for so long, anymore!" I grabbed his hands. "I had to see you…" He just stared at me surprised and looked down blushing, there was a smile lingering on his lips. "You must feel something for me, right?"

"You're an idiot…" he mumbled but he was smiling, and without answering me, he just leaned on me and our lips met.

Our tongue's started wrestling again and he pulled me closer, he was higher than me, so I felt small on his experient lips. He was brushing his tongue against mine, so warm, so good, I couldn't help but gasp out a moan. I was melting, I was melting in his lips, in his hands. He broke the kiss chuckling and I felt his knee grazing against my crotch. Looking down, I blushed wildly.

I GOT BONER! Oh god! Why?!

I blushed madly and tried to cover it. I could see him blush and stare at it.

"… Are you a virgin?" He asked, staring at me blushed.

Closing my eyes, I gained confidence and I wanted to take control. So, I pushed him into the ground, pushing him into a kiss. He closed his eyes letting me guide him, letting me intrude my tongue into his mouth as I nervously started undoing his sash. I stopped the kiss to actually try to figure out what was I trying to do. He just watched with a lingering smirk, suddenly he leaned his head back leaving his long pale neck complete exposed for me.

Oh god! I wanna be a vampire!

_Okay Kaito, you have watched enough porn in your teenagehood to know what to do… I hope…_ I told myself. But it was straight porn. How different could a man's body be from a woman's? … I hope I can do things right, what if he realizes I'm a virgin? I'm sixteen and a virgin! And I look older then sixteen! He's going to mock me. Not even a kiss!

I started kissing his neck and sucking on it. Trying to look confident, trying to look like I knew what I was doing, but all I was able to was to leave a gross trail of saliva on his Adam's apple.

Bakaito!

He leaned his neck back chuckling in a purring way. Apparently my lack of experience was amusing him.

"I'm sorry! … I'll get it right!" I said nervously and clumsily tried to take off his sash. God damnit! Did he give a boy scout knot to that thing?! "Eventually…"

"You have never done this before, have you?" He asked and I blushed madly trying to hide my embarrassment. He leaned forward with a gentle smile and pecked me in the lips. "It's okay, if you're not ready, you don't have to push yourself."

I pouted like a little kid. "B-but… How am I going to deal with this?"

And I pointed down to my bulge that didn't seem like it was going to go away anytime soon. He laughed, he laughed loud, his nose and ears cutely red.

"P-please don't mock me! I really want to do it with you! I love you, I want to become one with you."

_Have you heard yourself, Kaito? You sound like a teenage girl!_ I scolded myself.

He sighed and smiled gently at me. "Then we'll do it slowly…" He pushed me onto the ground and got on top of me pulling of my sweater.

"Wait! I've never done this!" I yelped.

He looked at me and smiled gently again. "Trust me," he whispered to me and kissed me, slicking his own tongue into my mouth.

He then went down licking my clavicle down to my chest. His tongue started grazing against my nipples and I shivered as a strange sensation came over me. I closed my left eye once he slid his hands under my black briefs and started groping my length, I panted in pleasure and watched as he took it out of my pants and briefs. It was fully hard and I blushed in shame. I wasn't used to showing it to anyone other than my twin.

I felt like dying once I sensed his tongue against my length. I left go of a loud moan and suddenly I felt myself be enveloped by a wet, warm moist. He was now rhythmically sucking my penis, moving his head up and down, taking my length into his mouth. I couldn't take that motion. My head was going blank and all I could do was shiver, moan and pant.

"S-stop!" I asked and moaned loudly, electricity ran up and down my legs and I shut my eyes tight.

I blinked in a daze, my body calming down. He took my penis of his mouth and looked at me, not so much amused and somewhat disappointed. And finally I realized what happened.

I CAME IN HIS MOUTH!

"That was… quick," he mumbled somewhat surprised.

_AND HE SWALLOWED IT! OMG! I'M GOING TO DIE! _

_DIES!_

_I DIED!_

"I-I'm so sorry!" I tried to apologize, sitting up.

Goddamnit! Go down, downstairs brain, go down!

He leaned to me and kissed me deeply. I stared at him wide eye. I could still taste the bitterness and salt of my sperm on his mouth. I closed my eyes letting him kiss me and caress my body. Sadly, that did not calm down my body. I needed more, I needed him. I wanted to be inside him.

Once again I made him fall to his back. I pulled his yukata to the side and he stopped me before I could pull it off.

"I… I want to make… you… enjoy it too!" I was able to mumble between our saliva swapping.

"You don't have to force yourself…" He said, looking away, stopping me from stripping him bare.

"Can I…" I started blushing madly.

How could I ask him that?

He looked up and me, so seductively and he nodded, as if he knew what I meant. I pulled his yukata back, without stripping him, which was a pitty I wanted to see his body. But he seemed uncomfortable with me stripping him bare and pushed my hands away whenever I tried.

Instead of your standard underwear he was wearing one of those traditional fundoshi's of clean white fabric. I gulped surprised, I was not expecting that under his yukata. I stared at his legs, they were long and pale, strong and not flabby or girly either. Before I knew, I found myself licking his left leg up to his thigh. He shivered as I trailed my tongue till his fundoshi.

I was glad to see that he himself was aroused by this. This made me feel much less like a virgin.

I undid his fundoshi and stared at his full length, it was big, it was an adult's penis! I felt small next to him, I was sixteen! I couldn't help myself anymore, so I pressed my cock against his entrance. He wrapped his legs around me and now we were both sitting on the floor, his butt, conveniently placed in a way that it would be easy for me to take him.

"Don't just stick it in, or it'll hurt more than it'll feel good."

"Then what do I do?" I asked. He chuckled and grabbed my hand pulling it to him.

He grabbed my index and middle finger and placed them in his mouth and started sucking on them. His tongue, carefully wrapping around both fingers, then he left go of my fingers, a string of saliva still connecting his delicious mouth to my fingers.

"What you waiting for? For it to get dry?"

Finally, my brain clicked and I understood what I was supposed to do. I quickly pressed my middle finger against his entrance and slicked it in. I felt him tense up and his warm inside tighten around my finger. I wiggled my finger inside him, pressing it noobishly against the walls of his rectum, not exactly knowing where to touch, and he could clearly tell my lack of experience. Until I touched somewhere that caused him to yelp in surprise, his insides tightening around me. Taking that hint, I slicked the second finger inside.

"Careful!" He asked, he was now panting.

And I started pressing both fingers against that spot that I found out completely accidently, causing him to twist and pant under my touch, massaging that place, whatever it was. Maybe it was the bladder, or the prostate, or the male G-Spot - not proud to admit, but I watch too much porn.

I just kept doing it until I felt his insides were wet enough. But I couldn't hold it anymore, I pulled my fingers out and grabbing my full length I placed the shaft against his entrance and pushed in. He moaned loud at the sudden penetration and leaned over wrapping his arms around me.

I started thrusting in and out, at first slowly, agonizing slowly for me. I had to understand that for a guy it was different. He wasn't a girl, his butt did not produce natural lubrificant like a girl's vagina…

I'm such a dork. No wonder I'm a virgin!

He leaned on me and kissed me, his tongue slipping into my mouth, as if telling me that it was alright to go faster. I started thrusting my cock in faster, trying to angle it to that place where I pressed with my fingers before. He started moaning, not loud, like a porn actress, just slightly moaning and panting into my mouth. His insides were contracting around me, squeezing me so deliciously that I felt I was going to disappear into him. I myself left go of a moan between the quick pants escaping my mouth. He was so warm around me, so tight.

"Gaku-sama," I moaned out his name. "I feel like I'm going to melt!"

I felt myself quickly reaching the peak.

"Anngh. Don't melt just yet," he asked me. "I want to enjoy it too."

I tried to hold it, I had to hold it. I broke the kiss and made him turn around, so he was now on his hands and knees, his back turned to me. I slammed my penis inside him and slipped my right hand to his cock, his moans becoming louder. I started pumping his length in the same rhythm as my thrusting, quickening the pumping as I thrust in faster.

"Gaku-sama, I'm gonna… cum!" I moaned leaned down on him.

"Just… a bit… more!"

But I couldn't hold it in anymore. I felt my body be invaded by a blinding sensation, a jolt of electricity running up my spine, causing me to spill my semen into him. I held onto his body for support, afraid I'd melt away into him. I left go of him and took my cock out, a moan escaping his lips, and I left myself sit back. I was panting heavily somewhat exhausted from what we just did. However, he turned around, looking at me a bit annoyed. His yukata was made into a mess, and I could see my semen dripping from his butt, but he looked annoyed, un… satisfied.

I felt a drip of sweat go down my face.

"Well… that was quite disappointing…" He mumbled brushing the dirt and semen of his yukata.

_Fuck! Kaito! You moron! You didn't let him enjoy!_

"I-I'm so sorry, Gaku-sama!" I started and he shook his head.

"It's alright."

"I'll get better! I'll buy gay porn! I'll read Yaoi! I'll study the kamasutra!" I tried to apologize sliding over to him. "I am so sorry! Next time, I'll be better!"

He chuckled amused and leaned over to me, pecking me gently. "Could you finish this up, then?"

And he placed my hand on his still hard length.

I did as he commissioned, and with my fingers started caressing his cock, carefully, quickly. I wanted to do to him what he did to me. Therefore I leaned forward to take his manhood into my mouth, but he leaned forward and kissed me instead, placing his hands over mine, helping me, until I heard and loud moan break into my mouth, and his warm seed falling all over our hands. He broke the kiss panting out at me, his eyes slightly hazy from what we were doing.

"You don't have to force yourself… Kaito-kun," he said affectionately. "That isn't easy to do the first time. Throwing up the first time is an awful downer."

I smiled flushed red and giggled like a teenage girl who just lost her virginity with her prince charming, which caused him to chuckle mockingly at me.

"You really were a virgin," he said.

Okay, I already understood I'm not the manly end of this relationship no need to mock me.

He chuckled even more at my face and pulled me again to a kiss and I laid down against his chest. His warm Yukata, his warm chest breathing calmly under me, his wonderful scent enveloping me.

I must confess, I was surprised! I expected to be the one playing the uke part, I was younger (I look the same age, but I do am younger) than him, I was inexperienced and I also looked girlier. In a Yaoi romance, I had all it took to make me the uke! Yet again, this is not a Yaoi romance. I felt somewhat relieved by that, I would hate if my first time resulted in me being done in the butt, especially when taking that tight behind of his had been like being shot straight to heaven and back down…

You can't help but want to return there.

I shivered as it was starting to become cold for me and I felt drained and exhausted. I wasn't fully recovered from my sickness, and yet, here I was in the middle of a graveyard just having done sex with a possible ghost… or yakuza, or mental patient.

Neither seem bright.

"I dreamed about you," I started. I wanted to talk about that, I wanted to find out if there was any truth on those dreams.

"Really? What was it about?" He asked curious, I could feel his fingers caressing my hair.

"I dreamt you were killed, you were stabbed by Aoi," I said. Almost instantly I felt his body tense under me and I looked at him.

His expression was painfully closed off from me. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind, but I could tell it bothered him.

"That is an awful nightmare," he commented, but said nothing more and he restarted caressing my hair.

"Yes, I guess it is…" I looked at him. "This was my first time…"

"I know," he pecked me.

"Not yours though, I see…" He flushed red and looked away nodding. "Was it Aoi?"

I watched as he tensed up upon that name and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Yes, he was my first…"

I blushed as I looked for a way to formulate my next question. "Was he also… the seme?"

"Seme?" He stared at me confused.

"Huh… Humm… The dominant one, the one playing the guy?" I asked.

Gakupo chuckled in answer and nodded. "He's older than me, so yes, he was the man, it's what is to be expected."

"Oh… How old was he, when you first did it?" I was now curious.

"He was 36," he explained.

"Wait, how old were you your first turn?"

"12…"

I jerked up and stared at him. "That's sick! The guy's a filthy pedophile!"

I was beside myself! I couldn't believe this! Gakupo had done this since he was a kid. "Didn't you tell your parents?"

"I told my brother, however he became enraged. I didn't tell him right away… but I wanted to know what my brother thought of it, so I ended up telling him. Two years after that started, I told my brother," he looked at the samurai statue. He seemed lost in nostalgia and melancholy. I could see a growing pain inside him, a pain that I myself could feel, it was as if it was crushing me. Whatever he was remembering was a bad thing, a sad thing.

Why did I have to ask? If I knew it would make him look like that, I knew this subject was something that hurt him, I would have never asked.

"He became so mad," he continued after a while of silence. "He started cursing Aoi, calling him ill names that I can't even repeat… I got… scared, he was mad, I tried to calm him down. Then I said it was okay, that it had been for me to learn better, that I liked Aoi…" he looked away. "He slapped me across the face, asked me how I could allow such degrading things to be done to me, that I was disgusting."

I felt my jaw drop. There was nothing disgusting about Gakupo! And he was a child, how could his brother be so cruel?!

"I didn't knew it was a bad thing, and my brother understood," he added with a sigh. "Aoi and brother argued, Aoi said he was my master so it was normal for us to have that kind of relationship. My brother didn't agree, he accused Aoi of taking advantage of me and removed from learning with Aoi and became my master instead."

He looked at me and finally asked: "Isn't this kind of behavior normal between master and apprentice around here?"

"In the Samurai era! Not nowadays! That's a bad thing! That's Pedophilia!"

"Pedophilia?"

I was surprised by his lack of knowledge on that. How could he not know what pedophilia? It was today's Big Bad Wolf. Everyone was aware of it. Yet, if he is a ghost from the Feudal era, that explained a lot – (I am amazed with myself on how well I was taking that possibility).

"It's a sexual/mental disease in which older people want to rape kids…" I explained. "It's bad for children… It can mess up a kid really badly."

"Oh… I see…" He looked down and brushed his chin.

"What about Aoi? Did you… like Aoi?"

"Not at the beginning, but he was older and more experienced with the sword than I was, so, I had to serve him." He explained. "I was sent to learn from him… One day, he just came to my bed. He said I would learn faster if we did it. I didn't want to, but he threatened to send me back to my parents as a failure."

"That couldn't happen, what would my parents think? My brother, even my sisters were gifted with the sword and I was a failure?"

"Every time I had to learn something new, he would request me to… do this, that's why I'm experienced at it," he sighed and looked up. "But then I came to like him, I grew fond of him, and I needed him to accept me, to see that I was good, both with the sword and at making him happy."

"I was awfully sad when my brother made me leave him."

"Rape," I said. "He raped you Gakupo and manipulated you… You were a child! What he did was wrong. You yourself said you didn't knew it was a bad thing…" I said looking at him. "Godamn it, a man like Aoi deserves to be dragged to hell!"

"Don't worry about that," he mumbled almost inaudible. "I know… I knew it was bad…"

"Did you keep meeting Aoi after your brother forbid you from being tutored by him?"

"He came looking for me. He said that he missed me, that I was someone dear and important to him, that he could not lose me," he explained. "He kept coming and I started waiting for him. We'd meet here… in the garden, it was big, so we could easily hide anywhere without ever being caught. It was our little secret."

"I liked him, he was my first," and he looked at me. "I was young and stupid and did not know any better, when I realized the bastard he was, it was already too late. I loved him until the end," he said and chuckled sadly once more.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm over 200 years old…"

"I'm NOT kidding Gaku-sama! This is important!"

"I _am_ 23," he answered with a sigh. "Kind of old, I should have married already," he chuckled sadly, playing with his fingers. "But, if I married I couldn't be with Aoi…"

He looked at the statue of the samurai in silence, and then looked down, as if, ashamed. "Stupid, though, really stupid. It doesn't matter anymore, even if he came back, I wouldn't want him anymore… Not after he betrayed me like that," and he clenched his fits and looked at me, there were tears on his light blue eyes, tears that he was holding back bravely.

"I hate him… I should never forgive him for what he did to me, but I did, because it doesn't matter anymore. I don't care anymore, so I forgave him… but, I still hate him!"

I blinked distressed; I couldn't help but pity him. He had been raped and betrayed by his first love and it had hurt so much that the love he felt had been corrupted to such an intense hatred that even drew tears. Leaning to him, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. I hugged him so tight that I wanted to squeeze out all that pain out of him.

Submissively, he laid his head against my shoulders and we both stayed like that. He did not cry, not once did I felt him sob. He was strong, stronger than me, which was a fact. But I felt him calm down against me, and it felt good, for he was quite warm. So, eventually, we both fell asleep like that. Me weighing myself against the fountain and he over me, his head gently laying over my collarbone.

I don't know for how long we slept like this until I heard someone yell my name. He woke up first, his senses always sharp, and then awakened me, very gently.

"Kaito, wake up," he called and I opened my eyes. "Someone's calling you."

"KAITO?!" We heard someone call and I realized it was my brother. It was probably five in the morning or more and he was looking for me.

I got up quickly and started gathering my clothes. I jumped around as I tried to slide my sweaty self into my pants and putted my sweater on.

"Who's that?" Gakupo asked getting up and looking around.

"It's my brother. Don't worry. I have to go Gaku-sama… I'll see you tonight," I smiled at him and pecked him gently in the lips. He smiled back at me.

I ran down the graveyard pathway, waving back at him. Finally I crossed my sight with a messy red hair and smiled halting my race. My brother looked at me for a while and sighed.

"You came to the graveyard, sick, to get laid…"

I blushed wildly. "How can you tell?"

"You better get clean when you get home."

"Don't worry."

"I knew there had to be pussy involved for you to come to this place in the middle of the night," he mumbled and looked to where I came from. I saw him open his mouth slightly and frown, as if he was seeing or trying to see something strange. "Has she left?"

"Huh… yes, _she_ left…" I mumbled and looked back, Gakupo was walking away, his back turned to me, fading away into the mist, like a ghost in the wind.

"Let's go, this place gives me the creeps. I have the feeling something very ill is watching me!"

xxxXXXxxx

Al went to meet me in the cafeteria it was midday 30. As always, he looked filled with enough energy to put the entire school moving. Not my sorry, exhausted ass though. I was so tired and sleepy, more than once my food tray almost served as a pillow, which wouldn't be good since today they had lasagna for lunch. Yet, as I saw Al, I tried to look less tired, for Al was the sharp kind of teen and he'd notice something was up.

"Morning Kaito, damn… you look like you just took the finals!" He said. Well, there goes my attempt to look A-okay. "What you did all night? WoW marathon?"

"Morning, and no," I said smiling at him. "I'm fine now, it's just cause of my cold."

"If you say so," he said and sat next to me. "You saw Miss Sakura today?"

"She looked real cute," I said playing with my food absently.

"I tell you, teach has got herself a boyfriend," Al winked at me.

"You saw something?" I asked curious.

"I saw her going out with a cute guy the other day, though he looked younger than her," he said chuckling. "I guess guys these days like women with experience. I like mine inexperienced, then I can waste time coming up with original ideas to teach them."

"Womanizer," I said chuckling. "You're just afraid the older women will call you a newb."

"Am not! I am quite the pro at it! You see, I…"

Quickly I lost sight of his conversation, my mind was elsewhere. You know how it is; one thought goes get another thought and so on, until my mind trailed back to my conversation with Gakupo this dawn. I sighed staring at my food.

"Someone else is in love," Al continued trailing off. That guy was on in everything going on around school.

"Ye, who?" I asked not looking at him.

"Yes, you," he said and I lifted my head watching him point his fork at me.

"M-me what?!" I suddenly sprung awake. "W-why do you say that?"

"You're barely paying attention to me, you did no sexist commentary about Miss Yuki, and you didn't even notice Miku passing by you saying 'Hi'" he explained.

"Miku? Where?" And I saw the green-haired girl sitting down in a table away from us.

"My point exactly! Is it that person you asked me to find out about the other day?"

I remained silent.

"Is he her dad? Or is it _him _you like?" He asked.

"W-what?! No! I like girls!" I said feeling somewhat embarrassed to admit to my best friend, that I was in love with a man.

"You know, Kaito, if you like a man, I am honestly okay with it," he said. "I'm British, we literally are okay with almost everything."

I blushed. "Shut up!"

"Okay, whenever you feel ready," he said lifting his hands.

"Are you telling me I look gay?!" I asked annoyed.

"No! I'm just kidding," he said chuckling. "Come on dude, you look like someone just died… Noone did die, did it?"

"I'm about to kick you in the nuts!" I threatened smiling mockingly at him.

"Ah, good, you had me worried for a minute there!"

"Anyway, Al, did you find anything about that person I told you about?"

"Kamui family? Yep," he nodded. "I knew I had heard their name somewhere. They're this very powerful aristocratic family; they are almost the royal Japanese family!" He chuckled at his own silliness. "They've been around for centuries, their family crossed bonds with several foreign counts, princes and duchess and so on. They own currently one of the most successful branches of hotels, they own several museums and companies. Oh, and guess what! This is really going to blow you off, guess what else they own!"

"That graveyard where one of the brothers died?" I asked, remembering the origin of that conversation.

"Exactly. Apparently, the samurai who died on that garden, was an antecessor of the family. His older brother continued the family tree though. "

"I see…" I looked down distressed, everything seemed to be coming down together. My dreams, what Gakupo told me. There was a chance he was actually a…

"And I found Gakupo Kamui," he said suddenly and I lifted my head. "He's the younger son of the Duchess Gakuko Kamui and the Lord Yuu Kamui. He has two sisters, Megumi Kamui and Lilyana Kamui, both in private college in Europe. He also has an older brother, but no information about his older brother is available."

"You found Gakupo… He really exists…" I mumbled blinking. "Where does he live?!"

"You want to go see him? That'll be complicated," Al asked scratching his head.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"He's in an hospital, Kaito, I don't know if you want to see him," he explained. "Gakupo Kamui, younger son of the Kamui family, is in the hospital."

Suddenly it all made sense. What if Gakupo was actually sick, that would explain why he was so pale, that would explain why he would only go to the graveyard at night. He would probably sneak out at night when no one was around. Still, I didn't care, I had to see him. I had to make sure Gakupo was real, Gakupo existed. He wasn't a ghost and he probably wasn't a Yakuza. He was a real man, probably sick, but still, there was hope of we being able to be together normally.

"I don't care, I have to see Gakupo!" I said getting up.

"You want to go now?!" Al asked surprised. "But we have classes!"

"Classes can wait. If we hurry we'll catch visitor's time!" I said.

"Okay, let me just finish my food! I already paid," he said and quickly started shoving his lunch into his mouth.

I couldn't eat, I was far too excited. I was going to see Gakupo somewhere else other than that misty spooky graveyard.


	3. Part 3 The truth in the mist

**Ghostly Dreams**

**AN: I am back!  
**

**Part 3 – The truth in the mist**

I don't know exactly what I was expecting going to the hospital like this. Well, I know what I was expecting, I just didn't know what I was hoping to accomplish. I was expecting to find Gakupo in the psychiatric ward then he would say that he didn't wanted me to find out like this, then we would stand awkwardly in silence and then maybe he would explain me what happened. I just didn't knew what to do afterwards.

Was I going to keep going to the graveyard? Or would I start meeting him here in the hospital?

That was the expectations I held… What I got instead was something I wasn't prepared for…

"I don't think we barging into the Hospital like this is going to be seen well under the Kamui family!" Al complained as I pulled him behind me.

"Don't worry, we'll say we were friends with Gakupo," I said with an eager smile.

"But what if the family starts second guessing us?" He asked.

"They won't, what happened to him, anyway?"

"How would I know?!" Al said startled. "You're the one saying you know him! All I found was that he was on the hospital. Look, Kaito, if we get back, we'll still catch the second half of the class. It's better than getting kicked out of a hospital by security!"

"Stop being such a worry wart!"

We finally got to the reception of the hospital and asked to go meet with Gakupo Kamui. They asked us to wait since family was already visiting him, so, I and Al remained in the waiting room for the time being. A few minutes into waiting, we finally saw a couple with purple hair come out the door. The woman was the face of Gakupo, long eyelashes, beautiful long purple hair but red eyes instead of blue, the short haired middle aged man next to her was the one with blue eyes. I realized those might be Gakupo's parents. Behind them was an elderly lady with faded brown hair and blue eyes. She looked at us almost instantly.

The nurse went to talk to them and they looked at us. The younger woman in the group was clearly upset, tears rolling down her tired eyes. She was suffering so much… She looked at us tiredly and shook her head covering her eyes and walking away, the middle aged man carefully holding onto her. I looked down feeling quit uncomfortable with that woman's suffering, I could feel it from where I stood.

It was the elderly woman who came to us. "Good afternoon," she started, looking at us as if we were garbage who crawled out of a sewer "You're friends of my Ga-kun?"

We got up and bowed at the lady. "Yes man, we came to visit him," I said.

"I don't remember ever seeing you before…"

And I felt Al flinch behind me. But I remained remarkably calm. "I had to move some time ago to Tokyo, only a few days ago did I return. When I went looking for Gakupo I was told he was in the hospital… Dear god, seems even yesterday I was talking with him… What happened? They didn't tell me anything…"

"It reckons," the woman said shaking her head. "It's not like they have come to visit him or anything." She stared at me and Al carefully. "You certainly don't look like any of the delinquents my reckless grandson used to walk around with. So why'd you come visit him? He owes you drug money or something?"

I flinched and looked back at Al who was the one to talk.

"Ma'am…" Al started. "We don't know what kind of friends Ga-k-kun walked around with, but we're not that kind of people, we really were his friends and cared for him."

"Sure, whatever you say, it's not like he can do much for you. I'll take you to see him, just leave my daughter out of it, she's in enough pain with that good for nothing son of hers."

We looked at each other and followed the bitter old woman. She said nothing more, which made me feel quite uncomfortable.

"S-so… what happened to G-gakupo?" I started.

"Overdose," she explained and I felt myself freeze. Gakupo was a drug addict? That would explain his behavior, he was probably delusional or something.

"Overdose?"

"Yes, he took enough coke to fry his brain," she explained and said nothing more.

We finally arrived at the room and we entered first, she remained at the door waiting for us. I looked at the person inside and held my breath to contain my tears…

It wasn't him.

On the room was a very young teen, younger than me, probably no more than 14 or 15 years old. He had shoulder length purple hair, very messy and somewhat greasy. His skin was so pale it almost looked the same color as the white pajamas he was wearing. He was very skinny and unuttered, and his face was very thin, as if someone had covered a skull with a thin thread of white fabric. His eyes were a faded blue color, deprived of shine and life, completely unresponsive and framed by yellow darkened bags, with very long eyelashes.

That wasn't Gakupo…

He was sitting on a wheelchair, staring out the window, a bandage wrapped around his head. To be honest, it didn't seem like he was actually seeing anything. I sat in front of the boy completely shocked. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even think properly. He was attached to a machine that was measuring a slow and regular heartbeat and he had an IV on. I waved my hand in front of his face, but he didn't even react to it. His breathing shallow, as if he was sleeping with his eyes opened.

"W-what _is_… he_ had_?" Al asked, stumbling on his Japanese as if he had forgotten how to speak Japanese for a second or two, probably from the shock.

"The doctors don't know. At first we thought he was brain dead, but his brain still can hold his vital functions, but he is completely catatonic and he doesn't respond to any outer stimuli," the elderly woman said, and sighed. "Medication for treating catatonia doesn't work either and according to the doctors, his brain has stopped receiving outer and inner stimuli." She spoke, she almost sounded like a shrink. "They actually cracked open his skull to see if he had any brain damage, but he had not major damage. We poked him with needles, burnt his fingers bit he doesn't respond to pain either… Hmph…" She did with despise. "If he was a good boy he'd die but not even that he can do. He's only causing suffering to my daughter. Useless brat… he won't even die."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR OWN GRANDSON?!" I snapped at the woman, I was crying now.

Crying for that boy, crying for his suffering mother and crying for myself, for who was that strange man on the graveyard, using the name of this suffering boy. I took my hand to my head and gripped my head looking down.

"You really do care for that boy…" I heard the old woman sigh. "We are all suffering for him in our own ways, kid. I am suffering double… I am suffering for my grandson and I am suffering for my daughter so don't be quick to judge me, or my anger towards him…"

I looked at the old woman. I knew very well she was using her grandson to vent off all of her suffering, but it was still hard to see this.

xxxXXXxxx

"It wasn't him, was it?" I heard Al ask me.

I am not entirely sure how I wandered with my friend to a café near our school. Both of us remained silent for the longest time, just staring outside. It was Al who asked tea for the two of us and a black chocolate ice-cream for me to "regain my energies". I could see in my reflection how drained I looked.

"No… it wasn't him," I mumbled. "That kid… He was the same age as Miku, I think…"

"Ye," he mumbled.

"What happened to his brother?" I asked Al who talked better with that boy's grandmother than I did.

"She said he has moved to US with his wife after this…" He explained.

"Al… I think I fell in love with a ghost…" I mumbled looking down.

"What are you saying Kaito?!" Al yelped. "Have you even heard yourself?"

"I met an odd man in the Graveyard. His name is Gakupo Kamui, he has purple long hair tied up like a samurai or like Kanga from that anime with the Interstellar song." I started and told him everything. Everything between me and Gakupo. When I was done he stared at him for a while.

"Wow…" Al mumbled. "Kaito, do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You fucked a ghost! It's like necrophilia… only, ghostphilia! That is awesome!"

"AL!" I yelped shaking my head. "Do you have any idea what that means? He is dead! Being with a MAN is bad enough, if that man happens to ACTUALLY be dead how the hell do you expect us to have a relationship?!"

"But Kaito, he may be just lying. It's most likely that he is a Yakuza and just doesn't want to put you in problems…"

I sighed and looked away. "He isn't a Yakuza…"

I had to see him once more. I had to…

xxxXXXxxx

That day, when night came, alone, I made my way to the graveyard. Slowly I walked up the misty trail until I could see the samurai statue among the mist. I finally, slowly, heavily, as if I was about to do something I really disliked I stopped by the fountain. But, for my surprise…

"Gakupo?"

… he wasn't there. He was nowhere to be seen. I looked around for him but I couldn't see him. I walked around the fountain, even checked behind the statue, but he wasn't there. So, I just stood there, waiting. After what seemed to be hours, numbness and discomfort invaded my legs so I sat down on the fountain.

What was I doing there? What was I going to do and say? I wanted to know the truth, who was he really. But how could I put it? How could I ask it? Should I just ask him who he was? Should I tell him about the kid whose name he was using?

Once I heard rustling, with a jump, I got up from the fountain and looked behind me. There he was, he smiled at me kindly, the usual blue yukata falling neatly over his shoulders, but his hair, his beautiful purple hair set loose, framing his pale features like a work of art drawn by Da'Vinci himself (the only famous painter I could remember the name of mind – for god sake, he painted Mona Lisa, even I know who he is). I expected to find myself giving Gakupo a big warmfull smile, yet, I couldn't even force myself to smile. I just stared at him indifferently until, eventually, his own smile stopped.

"What's wrong, Kaito?" I could see concern in his misty blue eyes.

"Are you dead?" Was all I could muster.

The emotions that appeared on Gakupo's face were enough answer as it was. Shock, pain, shame and sadness, all overshadowing each other. Finally, frowning sadly and shamefully he looked down, but did not answer me. I walked towards him and asked again, this time with a more stern voice.

"Are you dead, Gakupo?!"

I kept getting closer to him, I saw him close his hands over his chest, as if trying to keep his yukata closed tightly. "ARE YOU DEAD?!" I kept yelling, until I had cornered him against the wall of someone's mausoleum.

"ARE YOU DEAD GAKUPO?!" I awaited an answer, yet he just looked down in silence. I grabbed his hands and tried to force his kimono open.

"K-kaito?! What are you doing?" I heard him yelp.

I felt myself be invaded by a sudden rage that I didn't even knew I could feel. I struggled with his experienced hands as he prevented me from stripping him bare right there in front on me. But I had to see what he hid. It had been on his chest, Gakupo had been stabbed on his chest, so, if he really was _that_ Gakupo, he would have the wound there. And finally, I was able to force it open.

Silence took over me, like an ill omen, a dark cloud taking over my judgment. There it was, a gap straight through his heart, framed in purple and red bruising, blood still trickling from it, fading into the air. That was why he didn't left me strip him back then. He already knew. He wasn't an ignorant spirit, he knew, he had known all this time he was dead. Aware of the shame and knowledge that he had been fooling me, he avoided eye contact with me. I felt betrayed, misguided, fooled… violated by that man. I trusted him, I gave him myself, and he couldn't even share with me such a vital information about himself?!

He was dead, he was really dead. A ghost, a spectrum of a past era, a spirit… a demon. I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to hurt him so bad for having concealed the truth from me. I just wanted to hurt him, to make him feel the same pain I was feeling, the pain I was feeling from my own brittle stupid hope that one day I could be happy besides that man.

"You're just like Aoi… You deceived me and took advantage of me…"

I mumbled staring at him, my own blue eyes clouded by tears that wanted desperately to be set free. His eyes widened in shock and he started sobbing. I shook my head and turned around, turning my back on him and walked away.

"K-kaito! Wait!" I heard him yelp and he tried to follow me, but I did not wait.

"I'm sorry Kaito!" He continued. "I'm so sorry! P-please forgive me! I did not try to take advantage of you! My feelings for you are earnest!"

But I ignored him. I could hear him yell my name, he was crying, trying to get me back. I heard suddenly running steps behind me, I stopped and looked back. He was running towards me, but, he seemed translucid, as if he was vanishing alongside the mist. I stared surprised and he extended his arms towards me, I placed my arms defensively in front of me.

"Don't you touch me!" I yelled closing my eyes and looking down.

I felt a cold hand, like a winter breeze touch my face slightly and I opened my eyes and looked up. Now he was completely white and see-through, like the ghosts in Harry Potter. He was crying, sobbing right in front of me, yet his sobs sounded very distant, his hand stall caressing my cheek.

"I'm sorry…" I heard him say, though it seemed more like a whisper taken by the wind.

"I'm so sorry… I truly love you… I'm sorry…" He continued, slowly his body disappearing, the light and the whiteness being driven away with the wind like the fog that filed the graveyard.

Yet, even hear his sobs and whispers, still being carried away.

"I'll never appear again… I'm sorry I deceived you… I'm so sorry…"

…

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and left the graveyard, to never return.

I hoped…


End file.
